This application represents a renewal for our Program of Excellence in Molecular Biology of the Heart and Lung. This Program has as its goals 1) to initiate new research programs in the molecular biology of heart and lung, and 2) to provide exemplary training for postdoctoral fellows in utilizing molecular genetic techniques to understand development and function of the pulmonary and cardiovascular systems. The POEMB includes 11 scientific components applying shared techniques and experimental approaches to address critical issues of heart and lung development and function. These research programs are sharply focused in that they share common techniques and approaches, and the major emphasis is on several physiological systems that are critical to heart and lung function, i.e., ion transport, including pumps, channels and these stems. The programs are as follows: Na,K-ATPase and Cardiac Function, Molecular Mechanisms Determining lung Development and Disease, Renal Na+ Transporters in the Control of Arterial Blood Pressure. Mechanisms of Growth and Expression During Cardiac Development, Molecular Biology of Adrenergic Receptors; Heart and lung Developmental Genetics, Molecular Analysis of Cardiac Calcium Channels and Associated Proteins, Animal Models for Cardiovascular Disease. Role of Sodium Transporters in Regulation of human Blood Pressure. In addition, the Program supports several Cores; a Transgenic Mouse Core, which provides support for the construction of both transgenic and knock out mice, a DNA Core, which provides oligonucleotides and DNA sequencing services, and a Cell Culture and a Mouse Physiology Core which provides support for growing cells as well as helps underwrite the analysis of various heart functions in the mouse. A final core provides administrative support for the Program. Our Skills Development program includes centralized recruiting of postdoctoral fellows who pursue their research in the various laboratories of the POEMB. A seminar program is ongoing including both outside speakers and members of the Program where they present their ongoing research.